Yu-Gi-Oh! - Tập 223
Bất ngờ của Kaiba :Mokuba Kaiba: "Impressive! Even though he lost his three best cards, the Pharaoh bounced right back! And now he's got the upper hand again!" :Seto Kaiba: "No, not quite" :Mokuba Kaiba: "What do you mean?" :Seto Kaiba: "Yugi may have fewer life points, but he managed to come up with an unprecedented strategy to defeat the Egyptian God Cards. I've never seen anything like that before. I can see now that I was wrong Mokuba, he is the King of Games." :Yugi Muto: "You mean that?" :Joey Wheeler: "Say what!? Am I going nuts, or did Kaiba just admit that he was wrong!?" * Trận đấu tiếp tục. Phán đoán của Atem *During the Duel, as Pharaoh Atem Summons "Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight" he reveals that it was in fact the Card he Discarded in the very first Turn of the Duel, when he Activated the effect of "The Tricky". A dialogue ensues. * Yugi recalls about Atem Discarding a Card to Activate The Tricky's" Special Effect. : Yugi Muto: "Wait a sec! Are you telling me you sent Gaia to the Graveyard all the way back THEN? But why would you throw away such a powerful card so early in the Duel?" : Pharaoh Atem: "I was preparing for THIS. I have known from the very beginning that we would get to this point." * Yugi recalls about Atem Discarding a Card to Activate the The Tricky's" Special Effect. : Yugi Muto: "WHAT? But how could you have predicted that?" : Pharaoh Atem: "It was simple. From the moment I chose the cards in my Deck I knew the course that this Duel would take. For although I held the three most powerful monsters in existence, I knew that I needed more. Yugi, what I'm saying is: I KNEW you would defeat the Egyptian Gods!" : Seto Kaiba: "That's impossible! There's no way he could have known how all this would go down." : Pharaoh Atem: "Yugi, destroying the three Egyptian Gods was merely the first step of this ritual. Now that they're gone the true test of our readiness to separate from one another can begin. So if you're ready to live on your own then PROVE it to me by winning this Duel! And now Gaia annihilate his Buster Blader with Spiral Lance Thust Attack."" * The Duel resumes. While "Gaia" is Attacking "Buster Blader", Ishizu thinks. : : Ishizu Ishtar: (thinking) "Yugi, there is only one soul with the power to save the Pharaoh, and that is you. Only by defeating him can you release his spirit to its final resting place. Please be strong!" * Trận đấu tiếp tục. Tác động Vận mệnh Atem *During the Duel, at some point just before his Draw Phase Atem predicts what Card he is about to Draw. : Pharaoh Atem: "It's my move, and now the card that I'm about to draw is the exact one that I need. And now the almighty 'Big Shield Gardna', come forth!" Atem draws "Big Shield Gardna" and Summons it to the Field. : Joey Wheeler: "Alright, now I've seen it all." : Tristan Taylor: "That's nuts! How could he have known what card he was gonna draw?" : Bakura Ryou: "I suppose that's what they mean by 'luck of the draw'." : Marik Ishtar: "Not quite. That move had nothing to do with luck. Truth is, he KNEW exactly what card he was about to draw." : Téa Gardner: "What? But their Decks were shuffled right?" : Joey Wheeler: "Can he see the future? 'Cause if he can, I'd say that qualifies as an unfair advantage." : Ishizu Ishtar: "You're wrong. You see, the Pharaoh didn't PREDICT what his next card would be, his will power MADE it so. It appears the Pharaoh's determination was so strong he actually influenced fate with his own will." : Téa Gardner: "That's insane! Since when can fate be controlled?" : Joey Wheeler: "Look Téa, if I've learned anything from hanging out with Yugi it's that nothing's impossible." * Trận đấu tiếp tục. Cổ vũ Đấu bài của Jonouchi *Téa is still cringing at the thought of the Pharaoh leaving this world forever. Joey explains to her why this must be. Joey Wheeler: "Yugi's having the time of his life up there. And who could blame him? If he wins, that means he's ready to face the world on his own." Tristan Taylor: "And the Pharaoh will finally be free." *Téa turns away and looks troubled. : Joey Wheeler: "What's up Téa?" : Téa Gardner: "I can't watch anymore. If the Pharaoh loses, this is the last time we'll ever see him. I don't know about you guys but I'm not ready to say goodbye yet. Please make them stop!" : Joey Wheeler: "Téa, this isn't easy for any of us but that Duel HAS to go on! Plus you know as well as I do, we couldn't stop this thing if we TRIED!" : Téa Gardner: "I guess so, but remind me why..." : Joey Wheeler: "Here's the deal: everything that's happened since those two met has been leading up to this. Just think about it: every single Duel that Yugi and the Pharaoh ever faced together was preparing them for this one! Every enemy they ever stared down, every strategy they ever planned, and every friend they ever saved helped shaped who they are today!! And now they need this test to see how far they've come. (...)Cause when they first met, these guys had a lot to learn and they needed each other to get by. But hopefully by now they're both ready to move on with their lives. Trust me Téa, this Duel is really all for the best and as tough as it may seem, we need to support those guys ALL the way." * Trận đấu tiếp tục. Trận đấu Đặc trưng: Pharaoh Atem vs. Yugi Muto - Phần 3 Yugi còn 2400 Điểm Gốc và điều khiển "Magnet Force". Atem có 4000 Điềm Gốc và điều khiển "Slifer the Sky Dragon" (2000/4000), "Obelisk the Tormentor" (500/4000), và "The Winged Dragon of Ra" (3000/4000) trong Thế Công. Lượt 10: Yugi Muto Yugi kích hoạt "Magnet Reverse" để Triệu hồi Đặc biệt "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" (3500/3850) từ Mộ bài của cậu ta trong Thế Thủ. Hiệu ứng "Slifer the Sky Dragon" của Atem kích hoạt, nhưng hiệu ứng "Magnet Force" của Yugi chuyển hướng hiệu ứng của "Slifer" sang "Obelisk" của Atem ("Obelisk the Tormentor": 500 → 0/4000). Do hiệu ứng của "Slifer", "Obelisk" bị tiêu diệt. Sau đó, Yugi Hi sinh "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" lần nữa bằng hiệu ứng của chính nó để Triệu hồi Đặc biệt "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" (1400/1700), "Beta The Magnet Warrior" (1700/1600), và "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" (1500/1800) từ Mộ bài của cậu ta trong Thế Thủ. Hiệu ứng "Slifer the Sky Dragon" của Atem kích hoạt, nhưng hiệu ứng "Magnet Force" của Yugi chuyển hướng hiệu ứng của "Slifer" sang những lá Bài Thần ("The Winged Dragon of Ra": 3000 → 1000 → 0/4000) ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 2000 → 0/4000). Do hiệu ứng của "Slifer", "Slifer" và "Ra" bị tiêu diệt. Lượt 11: Pharaoh Atem Atem draws. He then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" and "Berfomet" in his hand in order to Fusion Summon "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" in Attack Position. "Chimera" attacks & destroys Yugi's "Alpha". Lượt 12: Yugi Muto Yugi draws "Buster Blader". He then Tributes "Beta" and "Gamma" to Tribute Summon "Buster Blader" in Attack Position. "Buster Blader" attacks and destroys Atem's "Chimera" (Pharaoh Atem 4000 → 3500). Since "Chimera" was destroyed, its effect activates, allowing Atem to Special Summon "Berfomet" (1400/1800) from his Graveyard in Defense Position. Lượt 13: Pharaoh Atem Atem draws "Beast of Gilfer". He then Tributes "Berfomet" to Tribute Summon "Beast of Gilfer" (2200/2500) in Defense Position. Atem then Sets a card ("Book of Secret Arts"). Lượt 14: Yugi Muto Yugi draws. He then Sets a card ("Soul Rope"). "Buster Blader" attacks & destroys Atem's "Beast of Gilfer". Since "Beast of Gilfer" was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, equipping itself to Yugi's "Buster Blader" and decreasing its ATK by 500 ("Buster Blader": 2600 → 2100/2300). Lượt 15: Pharaoh Atem Atem draws. He then Sets a card ("Dark Illusion"). Atem then activates "Awakening from Beyond" to add one card in his Graveyard to his hand and let Yugi draw two cards. Atem chooses the very first card he discarded during his first turn, which is revealed to be "Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight". Since "Swift Gaia" is the only card in Atem's hand, he Normal Summons it from his hand "Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight" (2300/2100) in Attack Position without Tributing. "Swift Gaia" attacks & destroys Yugi's "Buster Blader" (Yugi 2400 → 2200). Yugi then activates his face-down "Soul Rope" to pay 1000 Life Points (Yugi 2200 → 1200) and Special Summon "Witch of the Black Forest" (1100/1200) from his Deck in Defense Position. Lượt 16: Yugi Muto Yugi draws "Summoned Skull". He then Tributes "Witch of the Black Forest" in order to Tribute Summon "Summoned Skull" in Attack Position. Since "Witch of the Black Forest" was sent from the field to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Yugi to add "Marshmallon" from his Deck to his hand. "Summoned Skull" attacks and destroys Atem's "Swift Gaia" (Atem 3500 → 3300). Lượt 17: Pharaoh Atem Atem predicts the card he will draw is "Big Shield Gardna". Atem indeed draws "Big Shield Gardna" and subsequently Normal Summons it "Big Shield Gardna" (100/2600) in Defense Position. Lượt 18: Yugi Muto Yugi draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards. " is Summoned.]]Yugi draws "Watapon", which allows him to Special Summon it immediately from his hand "Watapon" (200/300) in Attack Position. Yugi then Tributes "Watapon" to Tribute Summon "Curse of Dragon" in Attack Position. "Summoned Skull" attacks Atem's "Big Shield Gardna". The attack fails (Yugi 1200 → 1100). Since "Big Shield Gardna" was attacked, its effect activates, switching it to Attack Position. "Curse of Dragon" attacks and destroys Atem's "Big Shield Gardna" (Atem 3300 → 1400). Lượt 19: Pharaoh Atem Atem draws "Dark Magic Curtain" and subsequently activates it to pay half his LP (Atem 1400 → 700) and Special Summon "Dark Magician" from his Deck in Attack Position. Atem then activates his face-down "Book of Secret Arts", equipping it to "Dark Magician" and increasing its ATK and DEF by 300 ("Dark Magician": 2500 → 2800/2100 → 2400). "Dark Magician" attacks & destroys Yugi's "Summoned Skull" (Yugi 1100 → 800). Tản mạn * Trong bản Lồng tiếng Anh, thay vì ghi "To Be Continued" theo truyền thống ngay đoạn kết thúc tập phim, thì tập này được ghi là "To Be Concluded", nên suy luận ra Tập 224 sẽ là tập cuối của Anime Yu-Gi-Oh! Series thứ hai. Các lá bài Đặc trưng Những lá bài sau đây đã xuất hiện trong tập này. Những lá bài in nghiêng ra mắt lần đầu ở đây. Ghi chú